wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wszystko na swoim miejscu
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Dawno już, sto lat temu — może więcej — stało się, co wam opowiem. Za ciemnym lasem, na wielkiem jeziorze stał wspaniały zamek; dokoła oblewała go woda, zarosła koło brzegów trzciną i sitowiem. Tuż przy moście zwodzonym rosła stara wierzba i schylała giętkie gałęzie ku trzcinie i niżej jeszcze, aż do samej wody. Piękny był dzień słoneczny, kiedy w poblizkim wąwozie rozległ się tentent koni i dźwięk myśliwskich rogów: świetne towarzystwo, goście jaśnie pana, powracali widocznie z łowów. Mała gąsiareczka szła przez most z gęsiami, więc przestraszona szybko zaczęła je spędzać, lecz nie zdążyła. Na widok koni, pędzących galopem gęsi rzuciły się z krzykiem do wody, a dziewczynka stanęła z boku na kamieniu, żeby jak najbardziej usunąć się z drogi.Ładne to było dziecko, szczupła lecz wysoka, o twarzyczce opalonej i jasnem spojrzeniu dużych, niewinnych oczu. Lecz jaśnie pan nie przyglądał się małej gąsiarce, tylko ze śmiechem uderzył ją rączką batożka, aż się zachwiała i wpadła do wody. — Na swoje miejsce! — zawołał wesoło i roześmiał się głośno, a myśliwi śmieli się także. Całe towarzystwo z hałasem i tententem przebiegło most i skierowało się do bramy zamku. Przestraszona dziewczynka na szczęście upadła niedaleko od brzegu, pomiędzy sitowie i zdołała uchwyć gałązkę wierzbową. Przeczekała ze drżeniem, aż państwo zniknęli poza drzewami, ucichło szczekanie psów i tentent koni, a wtedy zapragnęła wydostać się na brzeg. Ale gałęź oderwała się od drzewa i biedna gąsiareczka znów wpadła do wody. Wtem usłyszała nad sobą głos jakiś: — Odważnie, śmiało, daj mi tylko rękę. — Był to wędrowny kramarz, który widział z dala cale zdarzenie i pośpieszył teraz na pomoc dziecku. Wspiąwszy się na drzewo, wyciągnął rękę, którą ujęła dziewczynka i tym sposobem wydostała się na ziemię. — Na swoje miejsce! — rzekł kramarz z uśmiechem. — Wszystko na swoje miejsce! I podniósłszy z wody gałąź złamaną, chciał ją przytwierdzić do drzewa. To się nie dało jednak, więc po niedługim namyśle wetknął ją w miękką ziemię. — Rośnij tu sobie — rzekł — dla jaśnie państwa i niech im twoje fujarki zagrają kiedyś piosnkę sprawiedliwości. To mówiąc, potrząsnął głową, popatrzył na mokrą i bladą dziewczynkę, potem zarzucił na plecy tłómoczek i skierował się ku zamkowi. Nie szedł naturalnie na pańskie pokoje, lecz do czeladniej izby; tu go otoczono, oglądano towar, kupowano chętnie i pozwolono wypocząć po drodze. Spokoju jednak nie było i w kuchni: z góry, z komnat zamkowych rozlegały się krzyki, śmiech i wrzawa, szczekanie psów. i śpiewy, brzęk szkła, wybuchy przekleństw i wiwaty, które wstrząsały mury starego budynku. Panowie bawili się i ucztowali, miesiące trwała podobna hulanka, a potem przenoszono się do miasta lub do którego z sąsiadów, aby pić i hulać znowu. Wino i piwo lało się strugami, lwy wraz z gośćmi żywiono z wystawnego stołu, a rozweseleni zabawą myśliwi całowali je w pyski, otarłszy je pierwej serwetą. Coś usłyszano o biednym kramarzu i musiał stanąć przed pańskiem obliczem, rozumie się dla żartu: cóż on mógł mieć takiego, coby kupić warto? Ale wino wypędza z głowy rozum — jak wiadomo, więc i weseli goście po tylu kieliszkach nie byli podobnymi do rozumnych ludzi. Kazali mu pić wino z pończochy, tak prędko, ażeby nie uciekło. Co za dowcip! Śmieli się z tego wszyscy, jak z najmądrzejszej rzeczy. Potem podano im kości i karty. A jakie były stawki! Cały inwentarz żywy albo chatę chłopską stawiano na jedną kartę. Wędrowny kramarz odetchnął dopiero, kiedy się z tego piekła wydostał na drogę. — Na swoje miejsce! — jak sam się wyraził. — Prosta droga to moje miejsce, tam w pysznym zamku nie czułem się dobrze. Nad jeziorem siedziała blada gąsiareczka i życzliwie skinęła mu na pożegnanie. Upłynęły dni i tygodnie. Złamana gałąź wierzby, zasadzona w ziemię, wypuściła świeże listki i gałązki, widocznie się przyjęła. Mała gąsiareczka oglądała ją co dzień i cieszyła się bardzo, nazywając ją "drzewkiem dobrego człowieka." Po kilku latach "drzewko dobrego człowieka" stało się drzewem, ale w pańskim zamku źle się tymczasem działo. Zabawą tylko człowiek żyć nie może, śmiech pusty, karty, wino — to złe duchy, które pustoszą zamki i pałace, jeśli żaden stróż anioł nie stoi na straży ich właścicieli. Widać, że jaśnie pan z zamku na wyspie nie miał anioła stróża, któryby go bronił, nie miał żadnego czynu dobrego za sobą, gdyż nadeszła godzina, że wszystko utracił i jak żebrak opuszczał ziemię ojców swoich, swój dach rodzinny. Nabył go zamożny kupiec, a był to ten sam kramarz, któremu przed laty wesołe towarzystwo dla zabawy z pończochy pić kazało. Uczciwością i pracą doszedł do majątku i nabył ziemię, żeby sobie na niej własne założyć gniazdo. Potem się ożenił. A wiecie z kim? Z ubogą, małą gąsiareczką, która wyrosła na śliczną dziewczynę o jasnych oczach, a przytem została cichą, skromną i pracowitą. Jak się to wszystko stało? — Długa byłaby historya, wolę wam opowiedzieć, co nastąpiło potem, bo to ciekawsze. Otóż posłuchajcie: Szczęśliwe dni płynęły teraz w starym zamku: pani się zajmowała gospodarstwem, służbą, pan — wioską; wszyscy czuli się zadowoleni, błogosławieństwo Boże zamieszkało wśród dobrych ludzi. W komnatach starych znów było wesoło, lecz nikt nie słyszał tu pijanych krzyków, śmiechu głupiego, chociaż się bawiono, śmiano się często. W ogrodzie zakwitły drzewa owocowe i śliczne kwiaty, jaskółki zagnieździły się znowu pod dachem, bociany klekotały na topoli. A w zimie pani przędła w wielkiej sali z dziewczętami wiejskiemi, pan liczył, rachował, układał plany. W niedzielę wszyscy zbierali się razem na czytania pobożne i modlitwy. Zacnego pana szanowali i sąsiedzi, a on spełniał sumiennie Boże przykazanie: kochaj bliźniego, jak siebie samego. Został nakoniec sędzią w okolicy i było mu to przyjemnem i drogiem, jako dowód uznania i szacunku. Dzieci chowały się także szczęśliwie, bo rozumie się, że nowi dziedzice mieli dzieci. Ojciec dbał bardzo o ich wykształcenie, ale nie wszystkie miały równie dobre głowy. Tak się zdarza na świecie. Przy moście młoda wierzba rozrosła się pięknie i zdrowo. Starzy i młodzi znali dobrze jej początek i szanowali tę żywą pamiątkę ci nawet w rodzinie, którzy mieli mniej dobre głowy. Tak już ich wychowano. — To nasz herb — mówili młodzi. Sto lat od tego czasu upłynęło. Dawne jezioro wyschło i zmieniło się w części na bagno, ze starego zaniku została ruina, z jednej strony jeszcze głęboką wodą otoczona i tu nad brzegiem rosła stara wierzba. Piękne to było drzewo. Wprawdzie w ciągu wieku przeszło niejedną burzę i piorun rozłupał je od samego szczytu do korzeni, lecz z każdej szparki i z każdej szczeliny wyrastała trawa zielona i kwiaty, a na szczycie, gdzie rozdzielały się gałęzie na wszystkie strony, był cały wiszący ogródek. Nawet dzikie maliny wyrastały tutaj; a wierzba przeglądała się w wodzie ciekawie, czy dobrze wygląda w tym stroju. Była piękna i szanowana. Z nowej siedziby pańskiej wiodła do niej droga prosto przez pola i nie zarastała trawą: widocznie drzewo było odwiedzane, — nie zapomniano o niem. Nowy pałac znajdował się w lesie, na wzgórzu, skąd widok był wspaniały. Szerokie marmurowe schody prowadziły na wielki taras, gustownie przybrany rzadkiem roślinami; wielkie szyby w oknach były tak przejrzyste, iż zdawało się, że ich niema wcale; jasno-zielony trawnik przed pałacem wyglądał, jakby co dzień obmywano każde źdźbło trawy. W salach zdobiły ściany kosztowne obrazy, meble pokrywał jedwab, aksamit i złoto, na marmurowych stołach leżały książki i albumy w kosztownych, wyzłacanych okładkach — nie można było wątpić, że w tym domu mieszkają ludzie bogaci, wykwintni, pełni wymagań. — Pan baron z rodziną. Naturalnie, w tem otoczeniu wszystko musiało być "na swojem miejscu", to też stare obrazy ze starego zamku tu wisiały na korytarzu, wiodącym do czeladniej izby. "Stare graty" — jak się o nich wyrażano. Były pomiędzy nimi dwa portrety: mężczyzny w czerwonym fraku i peruce, oraz kobiety z różą w pudrowanych włosach, obydwa otoczone zielonemi gałązkami wierzby. Przedstawiały one praojców rodziny, sędziego z żoną, ale były dzisiaj zniszczone i podziurawione w wielu miejscach, ponieważ młode baroniątka lubiły strzelać do nich z łuku, jak do celu. — Oni naprawdę nie należą do rodziny — zapewniały — on był przecież kramarzem, a ona gąsiarką. Niewielcy państwo, jak papa i mama. Tym sposobem na zasadzie: wszystko na swojem miejscu! — "stare graty" znalazły się na korytarzu, prowadzącym do czeladniej izby. Dnia jednego domowy nauczyciel wyszedł na przechadzkę z uczniem swym, młodym baronem i jego starszą siostrą. Szli przez pola drogą, wiodącą do ruin i starej wierzby nad resztką jeziora. Baronówna zrywała trawki, polne kwiaty i wiązała z nich bukiet, słuchając zarazem, co mówił nauczyciel o siłach natury, o jej prawach, o wielkich, znakomitych ludziach. Lubiła słuchać takich opowiadań, gdyż była to natura zdrowa i bogata, o duszy szlachetnej i gorącem sercu, które kochało wszystko, co Bóg stworzył. Zatrzymali się dopiero u wierzby i młody baron zaczął prosić, aby mu nauczyciel wykręcił fujarkę. — Nie rób pan tego! — zawołała baronówna, lecz młody człowiek już ułamał gałąź. — To nasze herbowe drzewo — rzekło dziewczę. — Lubię je bardzo i czuję, że powinniśmy je szanować wszyscy. Śmieją się za to ze mnie, ale cóż to szkodzi? To Pamiątka pięknej legendy rodzinnej. I opowiedziała znaną nam historyę kramarza, gąsiareczki, starego zamczyska i początku wiekowej wierzby. — Czyż nie ładne podanie? — rzekła wreszcie. — Bardzo nawet prawdopodobne. Zacny sędzia nie chciał szlachectwa, mówiąc, że ono mu nie przystoi. Mieli oni przysłowie: "wszystko na swojem miejscu" i do tego się stosowali. Za pieniądze nabywa się majątek, lecz nie przeszłość. Nasz pradziadek był podobno ich rodzonym synem, — otrzymał tytuł barona, gdyż był człowiekiem wielkich zasług i nauki, cenionym i lubionym przez samego księcia. Jego też uważamy za praojca rodu, co do mnie jednak dziwnie lubię tamte bajeczną parę, po której została ta wierzba. Chciałabym razem z nimi mieszkać w starym zamku, prząść kądziel w długie wieczory zimowe lub słuchać, jak pan sędzia czyta Pismo Święte. — Byli to dobrzy i rozsądni ludzie — rzekł nauczyciel — wszystko o tem mówi, co pozostało po nich. Miał słuszność pan sędzia, że nie chciał szlachectwa, jak cudzej szaty, kiedy jego własna najzupełniej mu wystarczała. A nie była mniej wartą. Jak cenimy chlubne po przodkach pamiątki, które nam przypominają zarazem obowiązki nasze względem kraju i współbraci, tak szanować możemy herby i nazwiska praojców naszych, bo one nam mówią, jak oni swoją powinność pełnili i zachęcają, by wytrwać na czele, prowadząc innych naprzód, do wszystkiego, co dobre i szlachetne. — I tak pojęte szlachectwo trwa wiecznie, ale je często ludzie pojmują inaczej, — jak próżność, błyskotkę, strój maskaradowy, w który się ubierają, aby błyszczeć, nie wiedząc nic o obowiązkach, nie rozumiejąc, że ten jest szlachcicem, kto szlachetnie myśli, kto szlachetnie czuje, kto własnym czynem na to zasługuje imię. Dość długo jeszcze mówił nauczyciel, na przykładach wskazując przymioty prawdziwie szlachetnej duszy. Wystawiał pychę ludzi bogatych i próżnych, którym się zdaje że cały świat dla nich został stworzony i urządzony następnie i że ludzie ubożsi istnieją dlatego, aby im służyć i dogadzać. — Czyżby taki pyszałek mógł zdobyć się kiedy na prostą dobroć serca, której byłem świadkiem w domu poprzedniego mego wychowańca? Stary hrabia, pan licznych dóbr i licznej służby, siedział w otwartem oknie z książką w ręku i spostrzegł idącego przez dziedziniec nieznajomego człowieka o kuli. Na dole w przedsionku szwajcar go zatrzymał, lecz on wymienił nazwisko swoje, utrzymując, iż przyszedł tu w imieniu matki, która stale otrzymuje wsparcie miesięczne, a dzisiaj leży chora i przyjść nie mogła. Lokaj pokazał mu drogę na górę, ale pan hrabia już sam był w przedsionku, chcąc oszczędzić kalece uciążliwej drogi po schodach do swojego gabinetu. — To była rzecz bardzo drobna, bardzo prosta, ale mówiąca wiele. Zastosujcie ten przykład do swoich znajomych, a pomoże wam nieraz ocenić prawdziwie stopień ich szlachetności. Tymczasem fujarka była gotowa i małe towarzystwo Wróciło do domu. Tutaj zastali gości. Zjechali się sąsiedzi, przybyło kilka osób ze stolicy, damy w kosztownych strojach i klejnotach, młodzież i starsi. Rozmawiano o muzyce, postanowiono urządzić w salonie wielki koncert amatorski; młody baron wystąpił też z nową, fujarką, ale ta grać nie chciała. Próbował syn i ojciec i żadnego tonu wydobyć z niej nie mogli. Zdziwiony nauczyciel zaczął oglądać instrument, ażeby się przekonać, co to znaczy. Przez ten czas goście grali i śpiewali i każdy sam najbardziej zachwycał się swoją sztuką. — Pan grasz na flecie? — zwrócił się nagle nieznajomy młodzieniec do nauczyciela. — I sani przygotowałeś pan sobie instrument? — ależ to genialnie! Prosimy, prosimy! Szanowne panie i panowie, oto mistrz, który nas zabawić zechce grą oryginalną na prawdziwie wiejskim instrumencie! Tego w naszym programie brakowało, — więc prosimy uprzejmie! Uprzejmie prosimy! Otoczono go trochę przez ciekawość, trochę dla żartu. Młody człowiek grać nie chciał, choć lubił fujarkę i umiał wydobywać z niej tony serdeczne, lecz sam pan baron zbliżył się do niego i prosił w sposób, który przypomina rozkaz. Wtedy prawie bezwiednie nauczyciel podniósł fujarkę do ust... I nagle — co to? Z gałązki wierzbowej wyrwał się dźwięk potężny, niby świst lokomotywy, tylko daleko głośniejszy, silniejszy: "Wszystko na swojem miejscu!" Jak burza, jak huragan zmiatają te słowa wszystko po drodze, wstrząsnęły murami pałacu, przebiegły ogród, w lesie zaszumiały echem i rozpłynęły się na okolicę, jak grom daleki. Jedna sekunda, a ileż zmian wkoło! Z gości mało kto został w wielkiej sali, pan baron zniknął! Znalazł się w owczarni. A owczarz obok służby w jedwabnych pończochach przy wspólnym stole. Bokiem patrzano na niego, ale nikt mruknąć nie śmiał po świeżej nauce. W sali została tylko młoda baronówna, stary sąsiad, pan możny, ale bardzo zacny, młode małżeństwo z blizkiej okolicy i nauczyciel domowy. Resztę gości trudno byłoby odnaleźć. Lecz burza błyskawiczna nietylko w pałacu baronostwa sprawiła takie zamieszanie: na kilka mil dokoła trudno było poznać mieszkańców pańskich siedzib, chat i dworków. Jakaś bogata bankierska rodzina, jadąca czwórką, na prostym gościńcu wydmuchniętą została z własnego powozu; bogatego chłopa, któremu z szacunkiem kłaniali się sąsiedzi, znaleziono w rowie; dowcipnego młodzieńca, co tak natarczywie prosił nauczyciela o grę na fujarce — w kurniku, z całą paczką wesołej młodzieży. Tak, to była fujarka bardzo niebezpieczna; na szczęście pękła, wydając dźwięk straszny, i można było schować ją znów do kieszeni: wszystko na swojem miejscu! Przez kilka dni nikt nie śmiał nawet się odezwać o tem, co zaszło, później szeptano cichutko. W wielkiej sali pałacu pozostały dwa portrety, które burza przeniosła tutaj z korytarza: mężczyzny w peruce i czerwonym fraku, oraz kobiety z różą w pudrowanych włosach. Nikt ich poruszyć nie śmiał, ale jakiś znawca ocenił, że są ręką mistrza malowane, więc je pozostawiono i kazano nawet pięknie odnowić. Wszystko na swojem miejscu! Mówią, że przyjdzie kiedyś do tego na świecie, który trwać będzie trochę dłużej od tej baśni. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Každý na své místo (w języku czeskim) *Everything in the Right Place (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim